Countdown
by The Caramel Koopa
Summary: In three days, The Moon will fall. That amounts to Seventy-two hours. For each hour, there is a soul reflecting, wishing, crying... These are the words of the souls of seventy-two people in Termina as their end draws near.
1. Dawn of the First Day: Shikashi

_As the description says, this story features a different character for each in-game hour for Majora's Mask. And Oh course, I don't own these characters- they belong to Nintendo._

_Without further ado, let the story begin._

* * *

><p>Approximately... Seventy-two hours. The very seconds, I couldn't even begin to guess. But if it does indeed happen, that is the time this land has left.<p>

I am speaking, of course, about the moon. If it is to fall, it will be in seventy-two hours. It will land in the center of Clocktown... But guessing from the size and speed, it will leave a disastrous wave much greater...

Could this be the end? No, of course not. This entire world will not be destroyed. But everyone on the surface will perish. Of course, it isn't much of a matter to me... I have lived a fine life. Many tears, many smiles... All under the moon that I now peer at with the telescope.

It's almost hard to grasp. But I know I must. After all, if I can't manage to keep a hold of myself, what happens to the others in town? Many of them have questioned me through their innocent children.  
>Those poor young boys... I have lived a fine life. But them? Oh, to be so young and to die. But perhaps the moon doesn't fall... Then what? It's nearly sickening to think of! My fair life would surely end tragically, as I would be shunned as a false prophet. In this strange fear, I almost do want the moon to fall. I have lived a good life. And I want to die with nothing but reflections of the fine times I have spent gazing into the sky.<br>The Stars. The Sun. And, to end the day, The Moon.

I feel a shake from above. Peering back into the telescope, I look toward the moon, and then toward the sun. Then back toward the moon.  
>Yes, it is definitely inching closer. I believe my calculations to be correct. The Dawning of the Festival. It does in fact seem fitting.<br>Thinking of this, I stare intently at the moon. I feel as though I could just remain here and spend the remainder of my days. In fact, I rarely leave this top floor any more. My old legs do not fare well with the staircase to the bottom layer. And so I stare in a dream-like state at the large rock. The Moon. Coming closer. Falling. Seventy-two hours.

Wait, it's nearly seventy-one hours at this point. Ha, had it not been for my rumbling stomach, I would not have realized nearly an hour had came and left that grand countdown.  
>Alas, my mind does wander too often! It is time for my morning tea. Smiling, I reach to the table that I had recently asked one of my regular visitors to move next to my telescope. It saves my old bones the trouble of walking. And the fact that the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the children had visited me the past night and made me a new round of tea was evident in the heat that filled my aged body when I took a sip.<p>

Life was good. And if it could end good, then I would be content.  
>Reflecting on this, I gaze back into the sky. Maybe I should just spend my remaining hours like this. <p>

* * *

><p><em>Please review, and the remaining seventy-one chapters will come soon enough.<em>


	2. 71 Hours: Japas

_All Characters in this story belong to Nintendo.  
>Enjoy.<em>

* * *

><p><em>To say I'm awake at seven in the morning doesn't really mean anything. Though I do drift off into my own awesome world every now and then, I wouldn't say that I ever actually sleep at night. Why would I want to? Things are cool when I'm awake. I have the best friends, a slew of fans, and, of course, music.<em>

Man, I miss being able to say that. Lately, things have been far from great. Band drama _sucks_. Strumming my bass, laying on my bed, I try to listen to the notes my fingers create for some sort of rhythm, but I can't focus. A few more minutes pass as I play around. _Shit. I can't come up with anything._ Well. Maybe if Mikau were here. But he's not. And if we did come up with something, Evan would steal it. That loser really needs to cool it, he's way too serious. Really though... can't say I blame him right now. Things are crazy bad for us. We've got a show coming up in three days, and weird things keep happening. Lulu's lost her voice, Mikau's gone missing, and our rep went to town today. I bet he and Evan decided to cancel the show without telling us. Those losers both need to calm down. Just chill out, like me. Things suck, but that's life.

Though, I still wonder where Mikau is in this mess. It's not like him to just up and leave without a word. Tijo hasn't seen him, either. Actually,I sometimes wonder if Tijo and I are at the bottom of the 'Band Chain'... We're always the last to hear things. Stupid, really, but Lulu's always in the spotlight, and Evan seems to be hiding something...

Whatever. It's not like the end of the world or anything. Some people in Clocktown have been spewing that. I don't believe it. So the moon's big. So what? It's not like it's never been big before. It's always big, I think. Some people are so superstitious. Just chill out. _Relax._

I hear talking outside of my door. Seems the other Zoras in the Hall are starting to wake up. I listen to their morning gossip for some time.

"_Poor Lulu, sitting outside like that. She won't say a word!"  
>"Evan's been hard at work. He's always so serious, but a good leader."<br>"Has Mikau not come back yet? He always was an odd fellow... And what's with him and Lulu?"_

Heh. Typical fans. And, as usual, Tijo and I are out of the heat. I don't know what to think about that. Ah, as well as I get to stay and play my music, that's all I need.

Maybe I'll go out later and look for Mikau. Or maybe I'll try to cheer Lulu up. I know she's not into me, but I still care about her. I hate seeing her that upset. I bet she's really pressured.

Later, of course. Right now, I just wanna chill out. Strumming my bass a bit, I hum a tune that I wrote with Mikau. I play my own part and hum his. But my humming sucks. Oh well. Tijo, despite being a big stupid oaf, should be getting up soon. I'll just wait for him to get up and start pounding on those drums of his. I'll just play along with him until Mikau gets back. Or, at this rate, until the show in Clocktown in a couple days.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review!<em>


	3. 70 Hours: Anju's Mother

_I still have no claims on these characters. This work is purely for entertainment- there is no financial or legal profit in my writing of this._

* * *

><p>"The list of reservations is there by the teapot. And I've left a spare key to the front door for the leader of the Troupe there as well. And-"<p>

"I've got it, Mom."

"Oh.. Well, don't forget to make some lunch for-"

"Mom. I know."

"One last thing, dear, try to clean up the kitchen after you've-"

"Mom! I know what to do."

In defeat, I shut my mouth. Anju looks at me with sweet, but strong-willed eyes. I can only look into them for a minute. She's just like that worthless man.  
><em>Tortus...<br>_I shake the thought. Maybe it's better that he's gone. I've managed to raise _my_ daughter the right way. Or at least I'd like to think so. She's got a good heart, but her head is in the highest of clouds. I want to just grab her and pull her down to the ground. But she's a grown woman. She has to make her own decisions...

"Are you alright, Mom?" Her voice pulls me out my thoughts. She is rearranging the odds and ends on the desk, her head tilted as she glances at me through the corners of her eyes. Having no words to say, I just nod my head. She pauses for a moment to look me straight in the eyes, and I have to stare. "Then go ahead and enjoy your day off. I can take care of things here."

Crossing my arms, I stare at her a bit longer, before nodding and walking toward the stairs.  
><em>I really haven't had a day off in quite some time... What on Earth am I supposed to do again?<br>_I sigh as I push open the door to the room I share with Anju. Flopping onto my own bed, I weakly swing my head from one side to the next, looking everything down. Clothes scattered; unfolded, half-eaten trays attracting bugs, books and papers worn, but still usable.

One thing does catch my attention. A dress. Anju's wedding dress. _Good heavens, I can't believe she's grown..._ But, oh, I hate to even think such words, but that little... _son of a bitch, Kafei!  
><em>Where is he? Anju's worried about him. Is he really just as selfish as his greedy little mother, or as pathetic as his spineless father? I never thought those two could raise a kid.  
>And I <em>never<em> hoped that boy would be the one my baby would fall for.  
><em>I guess she's just like me that way... Tortus...<em>

_No. Don't let yourself think about him...no. _It.

Deciding that laying around all day is not the thing to do, I get dressed and decide to do a little bit of shopping in town. Maybe catch up with some of the ladies and buy something nice.  
>Don't I deserve that?<p>

Walking out the door, I glance over at Anju. She is smiling, but staring at the wall. I can only imagine what she is thinking. _We really should have a talk soon. The two of us- mother and daughter. _

The morning sun feels nice. It's been much too long since I've been out like this. A spring in my step, I consider playing a couple games here in the eastern part of town, then I should probably go for a stroll through the western district.

Plotting my day out, I look to the sky...  
><em>Wait, is that the moon? Why can I see it now? and why is it so big...?<br>So this is where that rumor the Troupe members were talking about came from. 'The moon is falling, the moon is falling!'  
><em>'Don't worry, you're just imaging things, darling.' _Just wonderful, to hear _that _voice in my head now._

No, I just need to relax. Taking in a breath of fresh air, I think for one last time before my day-off escapades:  
><em>Tortus... I hate you. I miss you dearly, but for abandoning Anju when she was just a little girl... I hate you.<br>But be careful. The moon's not normal._

* * *

><p><em>Please review. :) The next chapter will be coming soon!<br>_


	4. 69 Hours: Goron Elder

_And here we have another chapter. I apologize that this one is so short, but I will make up for it in future chapters._  
><em>And once again, these are not my characters.<em>

* * *

><p>Darmani.. ran off. Darmani... died. This blizzard... killed him. And it could... kill me, too. I know that. My.. my son. I'm sorry. I can't... I can't come home now.<p>

It's too cold, and... and I can't move.

Numb. I let my drums... my drums fall out of my arms... I let them fall...

Ice. My hands... my hands are like ice.

Feet. I look down. I can't.. I can't see my feet. Snow. I see snow.

Blind. The sun shines... The snow reflects the shine. I can't... I can't see.

Cold. So cold...

Freezing... My body.. my body is freezing...

Ice. Cold.  
>And I'm going to freeze.<br>Freezing.  
>Frozen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you think, and the next chapters will be up soon. :)<em>


	5. 68 Hours: Deku Butler

_So here's the new chapter. Took longer than I would have hoped- moving and preparing for college have taken up a good amount of time. Whatever. I still don't own Zelda. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Where is my daughter? Tell me! Where! Is! My! Daughter!"<p>

My lord and master screams every word separately, as opposed to asking the question. A part of me, the heart, knows to calm him. The dominate part of me, the head, will not allow it. I am not allowed to speak up. It would be out of place. And so I stand calmly, erect, glancing over at him. I watch as his body trembles in anger, followed by his spitting a nut to the cell that holds the monkey captive. I watch as it it cracks and breaks. I then watch the citizens who had gathered to the royal chambers freeze at his anger, only to pip back up. Some laugh loudly at the monkey, some shuffle their feet to the sound of the raising fire. I watch it all.

I watch it all, that is, except for my son.

_My son. I know not where he is. I want to know, says my head, but I have my duties._  
><em>I deserve to know. I should run now and find him. These are the words my heart cry.<em>

"You blasted lowlife! You! Pathetic! Monkey! Will! Speak! _Now!_"  
>My king screams again. I watch as the trapped monkey shakes and shrieks in fear.<p>

I'm reminded of a time much before now. My son, merely a child, had ran away with the beautiful but stubborn princess. She had demanded he become her husband and ran with him to the Swamp. That evening when we found the two, the highness sit patiently on a stump, watching my boy hang from a vine nearby. He had somehow fell and got stuck in the tangle of vegetation. The monkey's visible fear now seems much like my sons' at that time.

I hold back a chuckle. My poor boy was always getting into trouble with the Princess. But they both have the best of hearts. So where are they? Are their disappearances once again connected? Is this just another one of their games? Or... No, don't even think it. I don't let myself think that. I don't allow myself to shake in fear. My superior needs my strength. I need my strength.

I shift my gaze toward the long corridor leading to the outside. Walking in is... is that? I hold my breath. My son?

No, it's just a family of deku. The two small children look excitedly toward the monkey as the tall one who must be their mother gazes into the flames. How nice it must be to have the family together. I sigh for my lord. If his daughter were here, his family would be together. He would be happy. Isn't that all that matters?  
>Of course, if I were with my son, I would be happy. But I am merely the servant. My happiness means not much.<p>

Several minutes pass. I spot another figure entering the room. This young deku stumbles awkwardly, as though unsure of his legs. I spot a light; a fairy perhaps, circling his head. This young deku... I stare at him. Could he be? Would it happen that when I don't expect my son to waltz in, he does?

Wait.  
>No.<p>

This boy is not my son. But the resemblance is quite remarkable. I overhear the fairy saying something about the moon falling. Is that really so? I had stepped out last night and the moon did seem rather large... Are the outsiders saying it's going to fall?

I completely loose myself in memory. My boy, a mere seedling, hopping clumsily on the lake just outside of the Deku Palace. It was late in the night, but his grin kept me awake. While looking toward the glowing moon, he spoke.

_"Papa. Moon pretty."_  
><em>"Yes, it is."<em> I answered. His language was not the best at that age, given how most deku learn to speak clearly shortly after birth. But I understood every word, every meaning.  
><em>"Um..."<em>  
><em>"What is it?"<em>  
><em>"Papa... race!"<em>  
>With this, he jumped onto the nearest pad in the water. Smiling up at me, he pointed toward the Palace and proceeded to run awkwardly toward his destination.<p>

My life as a father... I miss it. But I have my duties. I snap out of my memories and my eyes fall back on the young deku boy. He seems both confused and suspicious. I watch his movements. He runs toward the cage with the monkey, my master too blind in his rage to even notice the youngster. I watch him run.

_He runs just like my poor, missing boy._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. :) Please review!<br>_


	6. 67 Hours: Sakon

_Here's a new chapter, featuring the Smiling Thief Sakon... As always, I don't own these characters. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>'The moon is falling! The moon is falling!'<p>

Crazy city-folk and their freaking out over every little thing. That's why I don't live in town. People like that annoy me. But they're oh so fun to upset!  
>And upset them I do well. Looking at my most beautiful collection, I smile big, like I always do. A stuffed doll here, a mask there, some ruppees scattered about...<p>

I suppose every item I've stolen tells a story. But should I care? Obviously the poor suckers I've taken them from don't. If they did, wouldn't they worry more about the items then about the moon? I would think so. Then again, I don't understand those people very well. All I know is that they are very easy targets. I sometimes can't even believe how easy it is to steal from them!

I try to imagine what someone in Clocktown would be doing right now. It is a little under a hour before noon... Perhaps they would eat a good meal? I really don't know. But I don't see any harm in doing it myself. My work doesn't leave much time for eating, after all.  
>But what is there to eat? I start rummaging through my collection for something edible. I find a bag with pieces of half-eaten jerky in it. Better than nothing. And so I sit at my small table and lay the jerky out upon it. I look at how primitive it appears, wondering if the townsfolk bother to make their food look nice.<br>No need. But I'd bet they talk among one another. There's no one here, though.

And so the loneliness sets in. Living in the Canyon can be kind of dull sometimes. But I am my own best company, aren't I? Isn't that why I left town?

"So, Mister Sakon," I imitate a young girls' voice as best as I can, "how has life been treating you?"

"Quite fine, thank you." I laugh at myself. The townsfolk would think that I were pathetic for doing something like this. Am I really? No, I'm in much better shape than those who can't figure out their own priorities, "I've just been busy working."

"Tell me, Mister Sakon," my voice rises again, "why do you work as a thief?"

I'm sure that someone in town would ask me this. If I bothered to spend more time with them. But why should I? To be honest, though, I know my own answer. I don't even need to speak it aloud. And so I just think it.

If I weren't a thief, life would be boring. I can say that I'm truly living when I run from my victims, and when I receive money for my gains. Some people just wouldn't understand.

Maybe that's why they're so worried about the moon. Because they've never really lived? Poor morons.  
>And I'm sure they think I'm the poor one. Not really, I just don't want to live a boring, mundane life. I life my own life with no attachments, no schedules... So I don't have to worry about the moon or other shit like that.<p>

But this canyon itself is boring. Maybe I should go to town tonight?  
>Yeah, I think I will. But for now, since I'm done with my jerky, and since night is far away, I believe I'll take a nap.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And there it is. I promise the next chapter will be better. Sakon just so happens to be my least favorite character in Majora... but it wouldn't have been fair to exclude him, right? As always, please review and let me know what you think.<em>


	7. 66 Hours: Tingle

_Terribly sorry to the followers of this story that it has taken so long to update... _  
><em>Anyways, this chapter was an interesting experience for me... Shifting between two different personalities of the same person, while staying in that person's point of view... I hope it goes across well! ^^;<em>  
><em>As I've said before, I don't own these characters. Enough rambling now... Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>And so we hit noon-day with a tick-tock, tick-tock. Sun is high in the sky, a bright and sunny noon-day.<br>Tick-tock, tick-crack!  
>Oh dear, Tingle's utensil has broke! And Tingle has no spare! No worries. Tingle has already mapped plenty enough.<p>

What to do now? It is far too early for Tingle to head back the swamp. Father would be displeased. But when is he not?

"Grow up," he says. "You're no child!"  
>Child? Tingle? No, no, no! Tingle knows he is no child! Tingle is just patiently waiting for his forest fairy to come to him!<br>"Fairies aren't real, son!"

_...I almost want to believe him. It has been so long... Maybe I will never have a fairy of my own..._  
>Tingle, snip-snap out of it! Grumpy Father knows nothing! It is Tingle who knows what is true!<p>

Smiling at his own patience, Tingle smiles at the sun. Big and bright! Shiny... just like a fairy!  
>Maybe the sun is a fairy?<p>

Humming, Tingle sways his body in the air, rose by the big balloon. A song forms in Tingle's head.  
>Forest fairy, forest fairy!<br>How bright and shiny! How lovely and perfect!  
>Tingle knows you are out there! Tingle will wait, wait, wait!<br>_But what if Father is right... I may just be stupid..._  
>No! Oh my, my no!<br>Tingle knows what is right! Tingle knows a fairy will come...  
>One day.<br>_...I hope..._  
>If not, show a sign! Until then, Tingle will believe!<p>

Opening his eyes wide and big, Tingle notices his direction has turned. Instead of the sun, he faces the moon.  
>Silly moon! It is just past noon-day! It is not night! Go home, moon!<br>Don't look so glum.  
><em>...What if the moon is a sign that I will never have a fairy of my own? It looks so sad. And so close.<br>_Oh my, my no! That is ridiculous! Why would the moon be a sign?  
><em>Some people say it's going to fall... maybe I should just count my blessings. Maybe I should just go home and spend what time I have with Father...<br>_Snip-snap out of it, Tingle!

Humming more, Tingle looks down at the water of the big, blue ocean.  
>The sunlight sparkles on the ripples.<br>Just like a fairy!

_...While I'm here, I guess I could just relax and watch the beach._  
>And wait on that fairy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Please review to let me know what you think. :3 And I'll try to keep the next update from taking so long... ^^;<em>


End file.
